


my sweet forever pet

by weefaol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peanut Butter, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: Dean was too shy to buy a dog collar, so Sam gets it for him.It's going to look so pretty wrapped around big brother's throat tonight.





	my sweet forever pet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/163510682149/headcanon-it-was-sams-idea-to-go-to-a-sex-shop) Tumblr headcanon.
> 
> For [herbfairy](http://herbfairy.tumblr.com/) and [nitranae](http://nitranae.tumblr.com/), who asked nicely.

Evening had turned to dusk at the quiet cottage on a lake. They’d eaten dinner, watched the game, had a few beers. It was the time of night when hidden desires bubbled their way to the surface. When Dean would nudge his leg against Sam’s on the couch and shyly lean in.

Sam smiled. It was the little things — the hesitant looks, the careful kisses, the feather-light fingertips — that made Sam hotter and harder than anything. Because he knew how difficult this was for Dean. How much courage it took to show this part of himself. The tender core at the heart of his cocksure casing.

It was the real Dean. And it was all for Sam.

“Hey, I got you something,” said Sam, getting up from the couch. He dug in his coat pocket for a paper bag and handed it over.

Dean snorted when he saw the label. _Sister Sara’s_. The sex shop they’d popped into earlier, all nudging elbows and egging on. A joke, of course. “What, you find some cherry pie lube?”

Sam smiled softly. He watched Dean open the bag, his grin turning from impish to unsure when he saw what was inside.

“Oh,” said Dean, cheeks flushing pink. “I, um…” His fingers trembled when he touched the little leather dog collar he’d been secretly admiring. Pulled it slowly out of the bag.

Sam sat back down, put his hand on Dean’s knee. “It’s okay if you don’t want to…”

“No, Sammy, it’s…” Dean swallowed, avoiding his brother’s eye. Turned the little collar over in his fingers. Got a pink flush on his cheeks.

Sam smiled. After years of close-quarters, he was well-versed in the tinges and tics of Dean Winchester. Knew how his nostrils flared when he was angry. Or the way the tips of his ears pinked when he got embarrassed. Sam could read between the lines at the corners of his eyes.

“Here,” said Sam, touching him lightly on the hand, taking the collar from him. Smoothed the cool leather with his thumbs. “Want me to help put it on?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. The pink flush spread to his neck now, down the lengths of his arms.

“Turn that way a bit,” said Sam, gently.

Dean shuffled around, facing away. Breathed in as his brother carefully slipped the collar over his head, the shiny metal ring settling snug at his throat.

Sam’s fingers trembled as he looped the strap through the buckle at the back, fastening it closed. “Too tight?”

Dean shook his head, silent. He was turned away from Sam, inhaling the smoke-sweet smell of leather.

“You okay?” asked Sam, hesitant. He knew how easily Dean would scare. Placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

Dean leaned forward, slipping out of Sam’s grasp. For a moment, Sam thought it might be too much at once — was certain he was about to storm off, when…

Dean slid off the couch and onto the floor, turned towards Sam on hands and knees. Sat back on his heels. Poised. Waiting.

Sam’s lips fell open, struck dumb. The collar looked so perfect, snug tightly around Dean’s neck, the smooth silver ring resting cooly against the bob in his throat. His eyes were impossibly green, more than usual, and swam with the blackest depths of desire.

Flush pink, pouty-lipped, and passive. Sweet, sad puppy. Ready to obey.

“Look at you,” said Sam, quiet, adoring. He ran his hand along Dean’s cheek, cupped it gently. “So pretty.”

Dean leaned into his palm, closed his eyes, caressed sweetly against it. When he opened his eyes again, he met Sam’s with love and want.

Sam’s hand got more insistent, smoothing his fingertips behind Dean’s ear and massaging the side of his head. Petting. “Such a good boy.”

Dean melted into his touch, closed his eyes and revelled in it. He would never speak it out loud, but he could spend a thousand years being praised like this. He let out a little want-whine.

Sam huffed a laugh and grinned, “That’s sweet.” He leaned forward and put his forehead on Dean’s, both hands wrapping around his shoulders, pulling his pet close. “You love me, don’t you boy?”

Dean whimpered, nudged his nose against Sam’s. Licked a warm, wet line between his lips.

Sam shuddered at the feel — the _taste_ — of Dean’s tongue on him. Sensed a shiver ripple straight through from his spine to his cock. Let his mind wander to dark plans and dark places. He gently pushed Dean away and whispered, “I’ll be right back. Gonna get you a treat.”

He got up off the couch, leaving Dean on his knees with pretty puppy eyes. Was nearly followed when he walked to the kitchen, but put a stop to it in time. “ _Stay._ ”

Dean froze, gave a little whine. Sat back down on his haunches. Waited patiently as his master left the room.

Sam returned a minute later with a jar of peanut butter. Sat down on the couch and unscrewed the top. Dean’s eyes flared, sitting quietly in front of him. Sam scooped up a tiny glob with his thumb and held it in front of Dean's nose.

Dean’s pretty green eyes went a little crossed as he focused in on it. Smooth and silky.

“Here,” said Sam, moving his thumb closer. He watched as Dean licked his lips and opened his mouth, eager to receive. Sam pushed his thumb inside, rubbing the bit of sweet butter across his tongue.

Dean shut his eyes, making obscene little hums and whimpers as he closed his lips and sucked Sam’s thumb clean. The collar got tight around his throat when he swallowed.

Sam’s jeans had gotten tight too. Painfully so. He breathed out a quivering exhale, watching his big brother on his knees in front of him, pliant and poised to do whatever was asked. With a shaky hand, Sam undid the button on his jeans and scooted forward to slide them and his boxers down.

Dean watched him palm at his straining cock, bobbing heavily between his legs as he perched on the edge of the couch. Licked his puppy lips. Mewled a little. Wanted it.

Sam’s eyes sparked devilish as he reached for the peanut butter. Dipped his finger in. Smiled as he spread a tiny bit on the pretty wet tip of his cock. “C’mere boy…”

Dean took a breathy inhale, utterly ruined by Sam’s daring. Dizzy with dicklust. He crawled on his hands and knees toward the sweet smear of peanut butter and precum. Nudged his nose along Sam’s inner thighs. Ran his lips along the length of him. Dog-licked at the creamy wet tip, whimpering and whining and _begging_ for it.

“That’s it,” whispered Sam, watching his pretty puppy-laps til it was good and clean. He put his hands on Dean’s head, petting and preening. Pulled his brother’s sweet mouth onto his dick. Hot, wet, and hard. “That’s a good boy…”

Dean moaned, letting himself loosen — get face-fucked on and off baby brother’s cock. Relaxed his jaw as Sam pulled him to the hilt, choker too tight with fuck-filled mouth.

Sam leaned back, falling deep under the spell of Dean’s silky tongue. The _sounds_ he was making were nearly enough to make Sam come — canine whines, whimpers, and mewls. Little bitch noises.

“ _Yes, boy, yes_ ,” moaned Sam, his eyes rolling shut. He wouldn’t last long, grabbing desperately at his cropped hair and handlebar ears, using Dean’s mouth as his own personal fucktoy. “Baby, I’m gonna come…”

Four more pulls and Sam was coming in torrents down his brother’s throat. Dean took it all like a loyal boy, shaking and spluttering as the collar gagged him good. Finished the job — licked Sam’s cock clean and slid off into a heap on the floor, face red and raw. Eyes sparking with blackout stars.

A few moments later, Sam regained his faculties. He leaned down and smoothed his hand over Dean’s cheek. “You okay?”

Dean let out a tired little moan, his breaths evening out. Nuzzled his other cheek against the soft carpet.

Sam smiled and patted his lap. “C’mere.”

Slowly, Dean pushed himself up off the floor and leapt up next to his master. Nestled his nose just under Sam’s jaw. Curled up against his chest like a lovesick puppy.

Sam cradled him in his arms, pulled him close. Petted and sweet-preened him for the rest of the night.

Never let him forget how much he was loved.


End file.
